How Not to Use the Impala
by TGyamiBakura
Summary: Dean finds himself in a compromising position as he waits for Sam to get outside. Destiel. PWP


**How Not to Use the Impala**

**By: TGyamiBakura**

**::**

"Come on Sam let's go! Demons aren't gonna wait around for us just because you need to fix your hair just right." Dean hollered, walking out the motel door.

"Just give me a minute, Jesus!" Dean walked around to the driver's side of the Impala, throwing his bag of guns in the back. He shut the door and leaned against the car, watching the motel and wondering if Sam was coming anytime soon. He groaned in irritation when suddenly his pants were being ripped open.

"Woah woah woah! What the—" He looked down and Cas was there, hastily digging into his pants. "Cas?! What the hell are you—" Suddenly his cock was encased in the angel's hot wet mouth and Dean shivered, bracing himself on the car. Well _that _was completely unexpected. "C-Cas stop! We're on the street and Sam will be out here any minute!" Cas let go of his cock, still rubbing it with his hand. He looked up, his eyes glinting mischievously.

"The element of surprise, the risk of being caught, coupled with the spontaneous exhibitionism will increase your pleasure at least tenfold." Dean was still dumbstruck at this particular turn of events. Cas rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and enjoy it Dean," Cas licked up the length before taking Dean whole once again.

The hunter was panting now, his brain completely turning to goo with every lick and suck the angel gave to his cock. There were benefits to having an angel boyfriend who didn't need to breath and was lacking a gag-reflex. It was like his dick was caught in a sucking, wet vacuum and Dean was almost seeing stars. The adrenaline of doing it out in the open, the thrill of the possibility of being caught had him in stitches and he was making really girly sounds that he would never admit to but it wasn't his fault. It really wasn't. . . If Cas wasn't so damn sexy, looking up at him as he had Dean's cock buried in his throat—

-Well It wouldn't be long at this rate. Dean might as well just see it through the end.

He curled his fingers into Castiel's thick dark locks, slowly thrusting his cock in and out of his mouth. "Mm yeah suck me. . ." he said, his voice rough with lust as his boyfriend pleasured him. Dean was short of breath because his angel was so fucking hot. "You like my cock in your mouth don't you?" Cas moaned in response, sucking him harder and faster. "God it feels so good, baby. . . You're gonna make me cum," Dean threw his head back, drawing closer and closer to the edge. It was then that he heard the tacky pink door to the motel open and Sam come stumbling out with his man-purse (Sam insisted that it was a satchel) slung over his arm and his floppy hair blowing in the wind like some sort of Pantene Pro-V model. Dean felt panic rise in his chest and he knocked on Cas's head but the angel didn't stop. He squeaked as Sam stepped down the walk and made his way to the car. He had to think of something.

"Sam wait!" Sam stopped, waiting for whatever it was Dean wanted. Dean didn't have time to think about what he was going to say but he just needed one more minute. Cas was upping his game and it was taking everything in Dean's power not to moan like a bitch. "Uh-umm. . . Nn did you return the k-keys?"

"Um. . . Yeah?" Sam raised an eyebrow, putting on his best 'Do you think I'm stupid?" look. Dean's breath hitched as Cas took him deep into his throat and he gripped his hair (otherwise he might fall over). Shit. Sam was going to find out and then that would be a whole new world of awkward!

"D-Did you make s-sure we haven't forgotten anything?" His voice broke on the last syllable and Sam looked at him worriedly. Dean was on the edge. Just a little more. . .

"Dean are you okay? Is that Cas in the car? What is he doing?" Sam made his way towards the car, his giant-like stride making it so he only had to take a few more steps, but the moment he made to walk around the car, Dean came in a rush, knees buckling and Cas just swallowed all of it like it was nothing. Picking up what was left of his stamina, Dean ran around to the front of the car, trying not to fall over in the process and hastily redid his jeans. Sam looked at him like he grew a second head.

"What the hell, dude?"

"Wh-What? I'm eager to get going. It's about time you dragged your ass out here. I swear you spend more time on your hair than a girl." Dean said, his voice high and rough but it would just have to do. He got into the car, glaring at Cas who was smiling, obviously very pleased with himself. Dean couldn't help his lip quirking up a bit too when he turned away. He wondered how freaked out Sam would be if he knew that Dean just made man-gravy with Cas literally right in front of him

Freakin' kinky angels.

::

There you go guys. Short but it did the job!

Written for a Tumblr post.


End file.
